Hitherto, banknotes have been counted in note counting machines and wrapped in stacks with paper bands. Also, vacuum packing machines have been used to pack stacks of banknotes in airtight bags that are evacuated of air and sealed. Banknotes packaged in this way can be transported readily without the risk of the individual stacks being pilfered. However vacuum packing machines are expensive and normally used only for processing large volumes of banknotes.
For smaller volume applications, for example in retail operations, devices such as our WACS 5 (World Acceptor Cassette System) note bill and bar coded ticket/coupon acceptor may be used, which has a cassette stacking system. The cassette comprises a metal box that receives validated bank notes or the like from a note acceptor. The cassette can store of the order of 500 street-grade banknotes. The cassette may be removed by an operator and taken to a secure location where it is unloaded, for onward transmission of the banknotes e.g. to a bank. A problem with the conventional cassette is that the progress of an individual cassette, during its journey from a POS (Point of Sale) terminal to the bank or counting centre, cannot be readily monitored. Thus, if a cassette is lost or stolen after being removed from a POS terminal, the loss or theft may not be readily apparent and it may be difficult to determine the point at which the loss or theft occurred.
Another problem with the cassette system is that it can be opened during transport and runs the risk of pilfering. Furthermore, the cassette provides no ready indication that it has been opened and that pilfering may have occurred.